Commercial ice chests and other types of coolers allow users to store perishables and other items which they wish to maintain at some particular temperature (usually cooler than ambient). But, when closed for relatively long periods of time, these coolers tend to breed mold, mildew, etc. (hereinafter “mold”) in the residual moisture left therein following their use. These organisms can even discolor the inside of the coolers (particularly near the bottom) and often produce a noxious musty odor. Cleaning the coolers prior to placing them in storage provides only partial relief. Sooner or later most closed coolers will produce troublesome mold unless thoroughly cleaned, dried, and disinfected prior to being placed in storage. The slime that can form from this mold can become a health concern particularly if the establishment that owns the affected cooler serves food or beverages therefrom.
Some commercially used coolers aggravate such problems due to the nature of their use. For instance, coolers used in marine settings (such as on fishing boats, bait shops, etc.) are often used to store organic materials. In some cases, that material might be bait, fish, etc. These objects themselves (and perhaps even material carried into the coolers on these objects) can foster the growth of mold by providing moisture, nutrients, etc. for the same. Residual amounts of these materials left behind in the coolers during storage therefore often accelerate the growth of mold and might even begin to emit odors of their own as they age, rot, etc.
Many users attempt to overcome these difficulties by propping open the lids of their coolers. But this sort of solution requires that some object remain lodged in the cooler for perhaps extended periods of time. If, as it often happens, that object is removed then the problems discussed above result anyway. When a user opens one of these closed coolers the foul odors trapped therein escape causing discomfort to those in proximity to the cooler. Moreover, in a commercial setting, propping open a cooler looks tacky and can discourage customers from interacting with the establishment not to mention the loss of otherwise useful floor space that the stored cooler occupies.
In addition, cleaning one of these fouled coolers usually requires large amounts of water, relatively hazardous materials (for instance, bleach), more water to rinse the cleaned cooler of the cleaning chemicals, and time for the cooler to dry. Otherwise, the hazardous chemicals and/or moisture on (or in) the cooler can contaminate food, beverages, and/or ice placed therein as well as damaging, discoloring, or staining furniture, clothing, etc. which might come into contact with the cooler.
While the cooler dries, in addition, many users leave the cooler on its side on a sidewalk, garage floor, patio, pavement, lawn, etc. where they obstruct traffic and take up needed space. Moreover, while lying in the open, the coolers can be caught by gusts of wind or otherwise upended thereby exposing the lid hinges to damage from impacts and the body of the cooler to scuffs, scratches, dents, cracks, etc. In such cases, the damaged parts might need to be replaced or repaired. But, in other cases, the user simply uses the damaged cooler or throws it away and purchases another one.
Moreover, sometimes users store their coolers by placing or stacking them against an exterior wall such as those found near where coolers are used (for instance, near a point of sale of food and beverages that might be sold therefrom). These stored coolers, of course, remain exposed to wind, sun, and rain. They are thus susceptable to wind damage as well as becoming brittled, faded, discolored, etc. due to the effects of potentially strong ultraviolet light from the sun. Then, again, the wind-blown rain (and other debris such as dirt, dust, grass clippings, etc.) can infiltrate the stored coolers leading to the very problem, mold and its odor, that the user wished to avoid thereby necessitating a re-cleaning before use. And, even if the stored coolers remain clean, dry, and in good condition, there presence can be or become an eye sore.